Her Best Kept Secret
by NeonxKitten
Summary: Hermione spent nine years avoiding him. On Christmas Eve, she sees him, and things change drastically. What happens when she spends the night with him and her daughter disappears? The closer they get to finding her, the closer he gets to her heart.br /br /INOTE: YES, THE WAR HAPPENED, NO IT ISN'T MENTIONED IN EVERY CHAPTER. YES, HARRY WON./I
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the harry potter universe, sadly. that belongs to my idol, J.K. Rowling.

I sighed and watched as Danielle played outside in the snow. She looked so much like her father, with the shocking blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes. Her sweet, loving demeanor, just like him, though you would not know it unless you had been close to him. My mind drifted back nine years, to the night I found out I was pregnant.

_I was surprised to read the results on the stick. My hands started to shake. I walked back into the bedroom, trying not to cry. I wouldn't tell him. I couldn't. I would just avoid him. Make him think I hated him. We would be finished with school and I would never see him again. Yes, that was exactly what I would do. I curled up and cried myself to sleep._

"Mommy! Come play with me!" Danielle's voice cut into my memory and I wiped away my tears. "Honey, come inside and get ready. We have to be at Aunt Ginny's and Uncle Harry's in half an hour." My daughters barely audible protests put a smile on my face. As she raced upstairs, I made my way to my own room, to change into my outfit for tonight. It was Christmas Eve and I had promised to be at Harry and Ginny's party. As I began to go through my closet, I came across an old dress that had not been worn in nine years. My eyes filled with tears as I pulled it off the rack and held it out in front of me. It was about mid-thigh length, strapless, and a vibrant, but dark forest green. It looked just as good as the last time she had worn it. Her mind shot back to memories.

_"You look stunning in this dress. You should wear it more" he whispered in my ear and I giggled. He lightly ran his fingers up and down my arms as I looked out over the lake. We had snuck out of the castle and met up by the lake, dressed in our best non-formal muggle clothes. I was in a stunning green dress, and he was in a black button down with black slacks. His arms slipped around my waist from behind and we just stood there, watching the moon reflect on the lake. "I love you" he whispered, kissing my neck. The words caught me off guard, and all I could do was turn around and kiss him. "I love you too" I whispered, and with that, we made love._

I sighed and decided to wear the dress. After about twenty minutes, both Danielle and I were flooing to Harry and Ginny's. The next thing I knew, I had a five year old wrapped around my leg. "Mommy! Daddy! Auntie Hermione is here!" Ginny came into the room and smiled.

"Hey Hermione. I'm glad you could make it. Everyone is in the back sunroom. We have a lot of visitors. So go on back." Then she bent down on Danielle's level. "You can go with Emmy into the den. You will be around kids like you. I think they are about to start playing some games. I need to talk to your mother." I smiled as Danielle smiled and raced off with Emmy. I followed Ginny into the sunroom and smiled when I saw Harry. He came over and hugged me.

"Hermione! It's been too long! How are you? I'm sorry I'm never here when you visit. I work so much. It's so good to see you. Ron and Luna are here." He was smiling and all I could do was smile and hug back. I glanced around the crowded room and gasped inwardly when my eyes fell upon the striking blonde hair. "Yeah, Malfoy is here. He works with me and I decided to be nice and invite him." I bit my lip and nodded, motioning that I would be right back. As I made my way over, he turned around and our eyes locked. I stopped in my tracks and watched as he slowly made his way over to me.

"Hermione…" His voice came out as a whisper. I had managed pretty well to avoid him for nine years, yet here he was, standing in front of me with a hurt look on his face. It took all of my strength not to start crying. I nodded, afraid to speak, for fear my voice would crack. My head was spinning and I had to lean against the table next to me.

"Draco, I can't do this here. I just cant. Please. If we must talk, then we can meet somewhere or I can come to your home, but please, for my sake, after all of these years of holding on to our secret, don't make me break. I know you have questions, but I need time. I…I have to go. I will give you my number, but please, don't do this to me tonight." My pleas were barely audible, but I knew he heard me, because his eyes changed from hurt, to pure sadness. I wrote my cell number down and handed it to him, walking away. The same pain I had felt nine years ago came back, and I had to rush to the bathroom.

It was hard to keep my composure, but as soon as I was behind a closed and locked door, I collapsed on to the floor. I sat there for a moment and took deep breaths to keep myself from crying. I didn't need everyone asking why my make-up had been ruined. I stood up and took a look at myself in the mirror. I had changed, since my days at Hogwarts. I was a bit more filled out from having Danielle. I still had a small waist, but both my ass and breasts had grown. I had finally found a way to defrizz my hair and now it lay on my shoulders in soft curls. I sighed, not too happy with myself. After nine years, just the sight of him had my body buzzing. I had to stop letting him affect me, since I would be around him all evening.

My heart was racing and my breathing was heavy, but other than that, I figured it was safe to return to the crowded sunroom. As I entered the room, i was bombarded with hugs from Ron, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Lavender. They all wanted to know how Danielle and I had been. "I'm fine, and so is Danielle. Would you like to see her? Danielle, honey, get in here and say hello to everyone." She came racing through the door as if she had just been waiting to come in. I watched as everyone greeted her and complemented her on how big she had gotten.

It made me smile to see her so pleased with herself. I looked up and saw Draco watching her with an odd look on his face. He then took out his cell phone, and the next thing I knew, my phone was buzzing in my purse. I groaned inwardly and pulled it out. It was from him, of course. _Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes._ I sighed, but nodded in his direction, stuffing my phone back into my purse. I didn't want to talk to him, especially about Danielle, but it was almost impossible to deny she was his. She looked just like him. It rattled my nerves to think about him asking about her. My nerves were frazzled, so I turned to Ginny and mouthed 'Fire Whiskey'. She pointed to a bar off to the side and I rushed over, pouring me a large glass. I rarely drank, but tonight, I needed it. I downed one glass, followed by another. I poured a third and decided to baby it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p

**Author's Note:** review please? tell me what you think? this is my first fanfic ever, so don't be TOO harsh, but do please be honest!


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take the two glasses of fire whiskey long to effect me. I was stumbling a little by the time I got halfway through my third glass. I entered the kitchen to find him standing there waiting for me. I took a moment to take in his appearance. His six foot two frame towered over my five foot three. His silvery blonde hair hung down in his gray eyes, and his full lips were parted slightly, as he looked at me. "You look just as stunning in that dress as you did nine years ago. Why did you disappear? And how old is your daughter?" His questions swam around in my head and I did my best to keep my composure.

"She is going on nine years old. What does it matter how old she is? It's none of your business, Draco!" I snapped, but I knew he wasn't going to let it go. He looked at me and I frowned. I looked down at my glass and downed the rest of it. "And I disappeared because…because I had to, okay? I couldn't stay." My voice cracked and I looked down at my feet, feeling dizzy. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I felt his arms slide around my waist and the feeling felt wonderfully, distantly familiar. I gave in to my feelings and leaned into him as all of the tears started to fall. He just stood there and held me, kissing the top of my head. I felt so comfortable there, crying in his arms. I looked up into his eyes and my heart shattered from the look in his eyes. "I love you Draco" I murmured, and pressed my lips to his.

He automatically pulled me closer, running his tongue over my lower lip. It was like second nature to us. Every action had a reaction and it was always automatic. My arms snaked up around his neck and I laced my fingers into his hair. He groaned as I tugged lightly and my whole body reacted. It was just like it had been nine years ago. He picked me up by my thighs and set me on the counter, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as his fingers started to creep up my thigh. I was so lost in the feeling, that I didn't notice Ginny enter the kitchen. He started to kiss down my neck and I tilted my head to the side. My eyes peeked open and the moment I saw Ginny, I shoved him away.

"Ginny, oh my god! Please don't tell Harry or Ron!" I pleaded, jumping down from the counter. She shook her head and smiled.

"I won't, I promise. Just…I was thinking that Danielle should sleep over tonight? I will bring her home tomorrow afternoon for Christmas dinner. I've noticed lately that the closer it gets to her birthday, the more you get distracted. I just want you to have a little time to yourself to work out your….demons." Her face split into a huge grin as she finished her sentence.

I groaned and fixed myself, avoiding her eyes. My eyes fell on Draco, where they were met with his stormy gray ones.

He had a smile on his face, but it was faint. I frowned grumpily, looking away. I felt dizzy, but I had to get away from him for a minute. I stumbled, but he caught me. I whimpered and looked up at him. "It's okay, Hermione. Let Malfoy take you home. I know you don't want Harry or anyone else to see you like this. I'll bring Danielle in here to say goodbye." Ginny left the room and came back a moment later with Danielle.

"Mommy, Aunt Ginny said I could stay the night? Can I really?" Her face was lit up with excitement.

"Of course, baby. That's fine. But Mommy is going to go home, she doesn't feel well. I will see you tomorrow. You be good for Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry though, okay? I love you sweetie." I kissed her forehead and she wrapped her little arms around my neck, hugging me tight.

"I love you too mommy." She then looked up at Draco. "Mister, take care of my mommy. Don't hurt her. I need her." Draco leaned down on her level.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I will take real good care of her. Your mommy means a lot to me." His words shocked me and I just watched as Danielle hugged him tight around his neck. It pained my hear to see it. I whimpered softly and leaned against the counter, tilting my head as I watched. I could see the instant connection between the two of them. It was obvious. I could tell that Ginny saw it too, because when I looked up, she was staring at me. I quickly looked away and hid my face, my eyes welling up in tears.

"Good night mommy!" Danielle called to me as she ran off in the other direction. I groaned and stumbled my way back to the bar for another drink. I was almost finished downing it, when it was taken from me. I glared up at the thief in frustration. My eyes softened slightly when I saw that it was Draco. He took my hand and guided me to the fireplace, where we flooed back to my house. As soon as I was in the safety of my own, empty home, I pushed away from him. That was when he started bombing me with questions.

"She's mine, isn't she? Don't deny the obvious, Hermione! Why didn't you tell me? Why did you stop talking to me? Why did you stop loving me?" The last question filled me with rage. I turned and threw my clutch at him, barely missing his head.

"Don't you EVER say that! I never stopped loving you! You never stopped being the one on my mind! Even now, nine years later, I still can't get over you! I just didn't want to give you the chance to run out on me! To leave me alone with a child!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't stop, now that I had started. "Draco Malfoy, I have loved you since the day that I left. Since before that. I was not ready to let you hurt me the way Ron had. I would rather hurt myself than let you walk out on me." My voice was cracking, but I didn't care.

"Hermione, I never would have done that. I was ready to tell people about us. When you started giving me the cold shoulder and avoiding me, I was heartbroken. I have never felt that way before. All those years in school, I hated you and your friends, but after that night in detention, I wanted nothing more than to be with you. Then the war came, and I fought along side you…I've loved you ever since." The memory of that first night came back to me in a flood of emotions.

_I was on the other side of the storage room, trying to steer clear of Malfoy. I had gotten detention because Snape was being a douche again. Nothing new. I jumped as something flew past my head and landed to rest on the shelf in front of me. I turned around in anger. "Why don't you watch what you're doing, you rotten ferret?! That could have smashed into my head!" He rolled his eyes and turned away from me. That angered me even more. "Don't just ignore me! That is so rude! You need to apologize!" I stormed up behind him and shoved him. Clearly that was a mistake. _

_He spun around and slammed me up against the wall. "Don't touch me, Granger. I don't want to have to hurt you." A whimper escaped my lips and I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't bother to act tough, because he scared me. He had me pinned there for a while and I kept my eyes shut. Suddenly, I felt a hand softly tuck my hair behind my ear. I opened my eyes and his expression was soft. My jaw dropped in surprise, and in an instant, he was kissing me fiercely and passionately._

The memory felt so strongly, that I had to take a seat on my couch. I let the tears flow freely. "I won't let you get to me, Draco. I won't let you hurt me." The words were barely audible from my lips, but I knew he heard them because he came and sat next to me. I didn't push him away. I just leaned against him, letting the tears fall. It didn't take me long to fall asleep against him, right there on the couch.

**A/N:** read&review please? let me know what you think. i'm so nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, my head was pounding and I was still leaning against Draco, my dress and shoes still on. I said a silent thank you to merlin that I hadn't slept with him. The events from the night before were fuzzy, but I could remember bits and pieces. I vaguely remembered not denying that Danielle was his. I cursed under my breath and slipped off my shoes, standing up. I decided I would take a shower and decide how to get rid of him after. I quietly made my way to the back of the house, to my bedroom. I went into my personal bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it get nice and steamy.

As I undressed and stepped under the warm water, I tried to piece together my memory of last night. I could easily remember first seeing Draco. I had been shocked and obviously bothered, since it had drove me to drink. I sighed. I rarely drank, but for some reason, whenever I did, I always overdid it to some degree. As I slowly went over the events that had transpired, I froze when I remembered being alone in the kitchen with him. That kiss. It had been just like our very first. Filled with passion. I groaned. I needed coffee, and now.

I quickly finished up in my shower, dried off, and slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a muggle band tee. It was Three Days Grace. They were easily one of my favorites. I sighed and made my way to the kitxhen, ready for coffee. I stopped dead in my tracks when I found draco standing in front of my stove, cooking. It smelled heavenly. How had he even had time to do this? I had only been in the shower for half an hour, at most. "Good morning, Hermione. Coffee?" He asked, without even turning to glance at me. I walked over to the coffee machine and poured me a cup, watching him carefully. I added a little cream and sugar, all without taking my eyes off of him.

"Why are you doing this?" It was a whisper, but he didn't miss a beat.

"How is your head? I'm sure it hurts. I know from personal experience that coffee and a good breakfast is the perfect cure. That, and a dash of hot sauce on your tongue." I pulled a face and he laughed, something I had always loved hearing. It tugged on my heart strings, but I didn't let him see. I sighed and sat down at the breakfast nook, watching him from there. I admired how he worked. He seemed to know what he was doing, for a spoiled brat.

When he came over to me, he had a plate in each hand. I took the one he handed to me, and he set down the other. He went back over to the coffee maker and made him a cup of black coffee with a little sugar. I watched as he came back over and sat across from me. He watched as I took my first bite, smiling. I was in heaven. Where had someone raised in a huge mansion, who never had to do a thing for himself, learned to cook like this? The eggs, bacon, and pancakes were all perfect.

"I'm glad you like it" he said laughing as he watched me shovel the food into my mouth. I blushed and covered my mouth, trying to quickly chew and swallow. As he began to eat, I watched him through my lashes. I couldn't let him see me staring. That would ruin everything, because I just knew he would find a way to get back into my heart, and I had to block him out. I couldn't let him get close. It would only hurt more when he left.

There was a crash in the living room and we both jumped. I walked in to see Ginny helping Harry up off the ground, and my glass vase shattered on the floor. They were both sheet white. "Ginny, Harry, Happy Christmas, is everything okay? Where is Danielle? I thought you weren't bringing her until later?" I couldn't hide the slight hitch in my voice, which always tended to appear when I was worried or nervous. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Uhm…Hermione, Emmy came and woke us up this morning. She was mad and upset, because we said Danielle could sleep over, but she says when she woke up…..Hermione, Danielle is missing." As Harry's words sank in, I went silent and my coffee cup crashed to the floor. I was vaguely aware that someone had pulled me into a hug, because I felt numb. My daughter, my baby, was missing. I suddenly heard screaming, but I wasn't fully aware that it was coming from me.

I collapsed onto the floor and started crying. I could hear them talking about it. "She just disappeared? How?" Draco was asking.

"We're not sure. We checked on them both right before we went to sleep, and they wee both fast asleep on the floor in front of Emmy's tv. We closed the window and shut of the tv, before going to bed ourselves. Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Ginny's words broke through my tears and and I looked up at her. She looked so distraught, and being the same caring person I always had been, I tried to smile at her. It was half-assed.

"It's okay, Gin. I know it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you." It was barely a whisper, but I knew she heard me. She came over and hugged me. For the next hour or so, I was catatonic for the most part. The three of them were running around me, sending owls and waiting. There was a knock at my door and I snapped out of it. "Don't. It's my house. I will answer it." Draco sat back down and I got up, making my way over to the door. I almost burst into tears at the site of the crowd on my front porch.

Everyone had came. I scanned the faces. Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Arthur, Tonks, Lupin, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Luna, and Neville. I stepped aside and they all rushed in. They were each saying something, each along the lines of "Oh Hermione, We're so sorry. We'll do everything we can to help." I just nodded, making my way to the kitchen. "I'll get some snacks, Gin" I murmured.


End file.
